


Of Course He Will

by ceciwrites



Series: My SH Love Fest Fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciwrites/pseuds/ceciwrites
Summary: Asking Simon to the dance doesn’t go as Jace had planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SH Love Fest Day 7: Plans Gone Wrong

“Come on, Jace, stop fidgeting and just do it already.” Jace looked at his brother, whose full attention was currently divided between his lunch and the text book he was reading. Jace stopped picking at the plastic wrapper from his own lunch for a moment before he started drumming one hand against the table instead.

“Look, Alec, it’s not that easy,” he said, his free hand running through his hair, “what if he says no? What if he already has a date, Alec?” His brother rolled his eyes before finally looking up at him, sighing heavily.

“What are you talking about, Jace? Of course he wants to go with you!” He wasn’t angry, but the tone of his voice told Jace that he was more than a little tired of discussion this topic. “The only problem here is that there’s only a week until the ball and you still haven’t asked him. Now, go!” 

He sent Jace a look, nodding his head in the direction of the main entrance of the cafeteria before turning his attention back to his book. Jace knew he was right. They had known about the ball since the beginning of the semester and it was almost May. 

Pushing back his chair, Jace grabbed his bag before standing up. He looked at the clock on one of the walls to make sure he had enough time before his next lecture began. A little more than an hour wasn’t much, but it would have to do. 

He made a quick promise of texting Alec later, not waiting for a response before starting to make his way through the room and out the building. As he got outside and started heading towards the dorms, he couldn’t help the smile on his face. Of course Simon wouldn’t say no. They had been flirting with each other for forever, and they had hung out more than a few times. There was no way this would go wrong.

Yet, as he made his way up the stairs, after finally finding someone who’d let him in the building, he couldn’t help be a little nervous. He rubbed his sweaty palms again his pants, cursing his body for acting like this, before pushing open the door leading to the hallway where Simon’s dorm was located.

Stopping in front of the door, Jace let a hand run through his hair, knocking three times before stuffing his hands in his pockets. There was a sound coming from inside the room of someone hitting something followed by a string of curse words, before the door was opened, and he was met with Simon; ruffled hair, glasses askew, and a blooming smile on his face. “Hi…”

“Jace! Hey. What’s up? What are you doing here?” There was a faint blush spreading across his cheeks, as he let out huff, something like a breathy laugh. When Jace didn’t say anything immediately, Simon looked around the hallway, as if he was nervous to make eye contact with him.

“Uuh yeah, so I’ve been thinking…” he started, cursing himself. _Just fucking do it, Lightwood. It’s not that damn hard._ He straightened his back, letting one of his more confident smiles spread across his face. “You know, the upperclassmen’s gala next week? I was thinking we could maybe go together?”

For a moment none of them did or said anything, but soon enough the smile that had lighted up Simon’s face was gone. Jace could feel his heart sink, as he forced himself to look at the other boy, instead of mirroring him by nervous looking everywhere but there. He was just about the turn away, a mumbled ‘never mind’ already on his lips, when Simon finally spoke.

“I would have loved to, Jace,” he said, fidgeting with the zipper of his hoodie, as he seemed to be struggling to find the right words, “but I already promised Clary that I would go with her.” Before Jace could even think of reacting, Simon’s eyes went wide as he quickly added: “As friends! She’s been feeling down since she broke up with her girlfriend and I thought this might help a bit.”

“It’s fine, Simon, no big deal.” Even though he had tried hard not to let it show, Jace could hear the disappointment in his own voice. He sent Simon what he hoped would be a convincing smile, trying to play it off as if it didn’t mean that much to him. “Guess I’ll see you around, and uh… I hope you guys have fun,” he finished before turning to leave.

He didn’t make it far before he felt a hand wrap around his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He turned back around, coming face to face with Simon, who was standing a lot closer than he had thought. He was smiling at Jace, just a small private smile. 

“Hey, I mean it, if… if you had asked me earlier, I would have said yes.” His eyes were bright and honest, hope evident in his voice as he added: “So maybe… you know, if you don’t find another date, maybe save a dance for me?” 

Jace felt as if all the air had left his lungs for a moment, before rushing back in, leaving him a little dizzy. His heart was definitely beating a little faster as he looked at the other boy with wonder in his eyes. During this short moment of silence his wide smile had found its way back to his face, a soft laugh spilling over his lips as he tried to find a good answer. 

“Yeah.” _Nice one, Lightwood._ It seemed to do the job, though as Simon’s smile grew visibly larger at the answer, making his eyes shine. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he repeated quietly, even though they were the only two people in hallway. He brought his free hand up to Simon’s face, carefully pushing his glasses back in place from where they had slid down his nose, before resting his palm against his cheek. 

“Perhaps we could even…” Simon said, leaning into the touch, as he let the hand still resting on Jace’s arm slide down to hold his hand instead. Jace intertwined their fingers, squeezing lightly as if to signal for Simon to go on. “We could to go out some time? Get uh, get coffee or, or dinner even? If, if you want to of cou–” 

“Yes.” Jace was sure that the dumbfound look on Simon’s face was mirrored in his own, but he couldn’t help it with how stupidly happy he felt. Suddenly realising the time, he leaned in, placing a quick kiss to Simon’s other cheek before pulling back, hand dropping to his side. 

“I have class in a few but I would love to go out with you, Simon,” he said, slowly backing away. “I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay… It’s a date.” Jace threw a wink in the other boy’s direction, laughing as he turned around.

A date. He might not have someone to attend the gala with, but Jace had definitely hit the jackpot this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, life happened and I still wanna finish these prompts but they'll be written when I have the time and energy. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
